daggersandsorceryfandomcom-20200214-history
Daggers
Daggers & Sorcery Daggers & Sorcery is a text-based role-playing game, where you can play as a character belonging to one of 8 unique races in a high fantasy world. You can craft your own items, train in many various skills, crush enemies with a hammer, shoot them with a bow, blow them up with a fireball, or anything else. But it will not always be easy. You will have to survive countless battles with as many various enemies ranging from puny rats over undead monsters to mighty bosses. All that narrated for you through immersive texts containing complex stories and plot twists. Feel free to ask us in the Forum section or the Chat in the local Tavern. Races Overview Human The Jack of All Trade in the game. They have no advantage nor disadvantage in all raw stats. Meele? Ranged? Magic? they hold all the answer to those questions. Orc If you want raw meele damage, Orc is your best choice. Great Strength plus good Endurance and Vitality promise a nice damage and good defense also hit points. The drawback, like in all other RPG, they have bad magical stats. But none of that mattered if you can crush your enemies in one swoop. Dwarf A slightly weaker version or Orc, but with better Perception, making sure you can hill all your enemies. Elf Elves have good Intelligence for your mana pool, and a bonus Willpower for extra magic damage. With no Dexterity and Swiftness penalty, they are pretty agile for a Caster. Makes up for the lack of Vitality and Endurance. Dark Elf This race is counterpart of their elven brethen. The fastest of all races and with good Dexterity, promising a nice defense and deadly ranged aiming, giving any monsters they see a mercy of swift death from afar. Their magical attributes are not as good as the Elves, but it's not something to be taken lightly. Lizardmen Another good Ranged fighter beside the Dark Elves. In fact, they can deal more ranged damage more than them. With that much amount of Dexterity and no drawback in Endurance and Swiftness, they can take any of the meele combatant head on. Gnome A little bit tricky version of Caster. They hold the highest Intelligence of all races and can rival the Elves in term of magic combat. Their Gnomish build is their only drawback. Draconic Behold the Draconics. Survivor of ancient dragon race. They have great meele build and surprisingly, hold the highest Willpower of all. A good choice if you're looking for a tanky mage. No drawback in Strenght makes up for a meele combatant. And, yes, with that much of Willpower, neutral in all other magical attributes, prepared or not, any enemies they see won't stand a chance with the short burst of hard hitting magic in between turns. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Home Category:Races Overview